The changes of a being
by WolvenCryEaglesLie
Summary: It all begins in the same way... But then every now and then there are changes... And then there's some things that will, well, never change... '"-my apologies, but due to certain circumstances we are going to have to return to the Leaf there we may be able to get you a Chuunin team and then when your village picks back up you can pay your dept-' IMPORTANT- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Mission please?

Team 7 were standing in front of the Hokage's desk waiting for their next mission. The Hokage, Sarutobi, looked up from the pile of scrolls and papers sitting on his desk.

"We have a large variety of D-rank missions for you to choose from. There is a baby sitting one, gardening, walking some dogs, cleaning, picking up litter, someone is moving house and there are others as well." He looked at them all waiting for them to choose what one they wanted.

"But Old Man, come on, those are the lowest of low missions you can get! We need something more challenging!"

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, 'How dare he speak to the Hokage like that... He should show some respect! Though the Baka does have a point about needing a harder mission, how half of these tasks made it to be called a mission is beyond me.'

"Cleaning is not a mission it's a chore that-" Naruto was cut off mid-sentence by a glaring face right in front of his.

"Don't speak to the Hokage like that you stupid baka, that's disrespectful!"

"Thankyou Sakura but I'm used to that coming from him. And besides I have one mission I'm willing to give you... A low to mid C-rank and Naruto you get to leave the village."

A grin slowly spread across Naruto's face when he heard that he got to leave the village.

"You look as if you have never been out of the village before." Sasuke said glaring at him. His voice sounded like it normally did; annoyed.

"He hasn't. Now your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to his home, the Land of Waves. Send him in."

Upon the Hokages words the man was sent in. He looked old and his skin was tanned darkly. Gulping down the rest of the sake in his bottle he took his time to look at Team 7. The three Genin looked shocked at his appearance. They were supposed to protect this guy?

"Gah! These three little snot-nosed brats are supposed to protect me? I don't even believe you are ninja!"

A few hours later Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were standing at the gates waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna to show. Just under an hour of waiting Kakashi made his appearance with Tazuna on his tail.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled glaring at him.

"Yeah sorry about that Iruka-Dolphin wanted a kiss..." He flashed them one of his infamous eye smiles and walked past them and out the gates.

"How dare you say that about my adoptive dad?" Naruto yelled and went to follow but stopped just before the gate, tiptoed across and started to jump up and down happily, then stopped again, shook his fist and glared at Kakashi and walked on mood completely changing from angry to excited and then back to angry.

"Okay..." Sakura said walking out of the village with Sasuke and Tazuna behind her.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!_Please review and tell me what you think, thank you._


	2. I don't want this mission any more

_Enjoy;_

* * *

"Naruto… Naruto you should really be looking where you are walking…"

"More like where he's storming, Sensei." Kakashi didn't even so spare Sakura a glance as he continued to try and get Naruto's attention.

'I don't want this mission anymore…' Naruto thought as he continued to ignore the older man next to him.

"Naruto with the way you're going we're never going to get Tazuna home. Naruto… Naruto… Naruto I have Ramen…" He shook his head and moved to the front of the small group.

They had been walking for just over an hour when they past a small puddle. Usually you wouldn't even think twice about something like that but since it hadn't rained for the past week Kakashi signalled for his team to discreetly move into a simple formation to protect Tazuna. They all moved, except for Naruto, who was still off in his own world of anger.

Kakashi sighed as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. There were two large hulking figures in the trees and the puddle was gone. It all happened quite suddenly; one moment the figures are running towards Sasuke and the next the chain that was connecting them was broken and Naruto was on the ground on his knees covering his face. Kakashi quickly finished the two thugs off and turned to face his team and Tazuna.

"Naruto get off the ground. Tazuna, I think we need to talk." The tone of his voice turned serious. "They were Chunnin level Tazuna. That's not to be taken lightly either. Why were they here?"

"Ah well, I haven't been completely honest with you, you see. My village we couldn't afford to pay the price of the actual mission… It was necessary to lie about this Mr Hatake. Please my village needs this…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a moan of pain. All attention was turned to Naruto, who was still on the ground.

"Loser in case you haven't noticed Sensei is having an important conversation here." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, other than silence, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and kicked him lightly in his side with a smirk clear on his face. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

When Sasuke had nudged Naruto his right arm had been straightened out on instinct to support himself. What Sasuke hadn't realised though was that Naruto had been hurt, which was clearly written on Naruto's right arm.

"Yeah actually I did get hurt." His voice was dull and barely audible, although you could hear the pain that laced his voice quite clearly. That was when Sasuke, along with the rest of the group noticed the blood on his arm and on the ground below Naruto's face.

'I really don't want this mission anymore… Kyuubi, help me…'

Kakashi quickly moved to Naruto's side. "Naruto, where exactly is the wound?" There was no answer. "Naruto this is no time to be playing games! Now if you can, can you move onto your back?"

Again there was no answer or movement.

* * *

_Thank you for reading... Please review and tell me what you think. _


	3. Something wrong indeed

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Tazuna, my apologies, but due to certain circumstances we are going to have to return to the Leaf there we may be able to get you a Chuunin team and then when your village picks back up you can pay your dept. to our village."

Tazuna nodded and was about to speak up when Kakashi continued talking. "But for now we need to rest for the night and help clean Naruto up… Than we will start moving back, so sit down and relax."

The one eyed man knelt down next to Naruto and started to work on cleaning the excess blood off Naruto's face. 'It's amazing that despite what happened he didn't scream or cry out in pain… He didn't even try and bring attention towards himself… Has started to mature? Or is he the same as ever?'

"Sakura I need your medic pack... I've already used most of mine."

Kakashi had blood on his hands. It was a horrible thought to think that a team mate's blood had been spilt. There was only one thing Sakura could think of doing, other than avoiding contact with the blood and that was being her usual snobby self. "Why? The idiot deserves what he got. That's what he gets for jumping in front of a blade Sensei." She stood up crossing her arms trying to sound cool and started to move over to Sasuke.

"Sakura, in case you haven't realised if Naruto hadn't jumped out in front of me, I could be the one in this situation right now." That comment sent Sakura into a one sided conversation with herself about what she would do if it was her 'beloved Sasuke' in that position. Sasuke himself was shocked that he had stood up for the short blond.

'Maybe he wanted to be heroic..?' Sasuke thought, he was sitting under one of the nearby trees next to Tazuna thinking about the recent chain of events and what exactly had happened. 'When he wakes up he'll probably try blaming it on me.' He looked up to see Kakashi starting to wrap Naruto's injury. 'If he wakes up…'

FLASHBACK (SASUKE POV)

Kakashi sensei had just told us to move into formation around Tazuna, but the dobe didn't budge, he was still off in his own little world. The idiot should listen to sensei; he might actually learn something for once…

Sensei let out a sigh and that was when it all begun. Two figures jumped out of the bushes and, together, they started moving towards Sakura, Tazuna and I. I was quick to jump into action, noticing that the two of them were being held together by a large chain I ran towards them and used an attack to break it.

The two thugs moved around so they were both behind us and shared a foul grin before one ran forward but he had suddenly stopped a few meters in front of me, instantly thoughts crammed my mind. What I didn't notice was the other who had started to sprint up. He had used the others back as leverage to jump up and swing his sword. I put focus back to the problem at hand to see a large sword was swinging down towards me and it felt as if everything froze in a matter of seconds. I was shadowed by the large figure then as I went to move I saw a flash of orange and yellow and before I knew it I was on the ground, out of harm's way and turned to see Kakashi sensei finish off the thugs.

I wasn't completely sure of what had just happened but when sensei said they were chuunins I knew there must have been a problem.

* * *

What they didn't know was that something very wrong indeed had happened.

And things will only get worse.

And yet… better?

* * *

_Again thank you :) Also please leave your comments and thoughts on the story so far (as well as anything wrong or doesn't make sense) :$_


End file.
